Bajo nuestra piel
by alondradepuerto
Summary: Para Maui y Moana, que hace años venían cruzando multitud de veces la linea del horizonte,cruzar la linea de la amistad no era un problema. Para Maui la pregunta era cuando. Y Moana ya tenia la respuesta:Ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Ante todo cuatro consideraciones para los lectores:

1\. Este fanfic es 100% Maui/Moana Adulta Ship. Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo.

2\. Los tags tienen una razón de ser; el contenido es explícito y para adultos. Insisto, si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo.

3\. Se desarrolla varios años después del Film.

4\. El texto en comillas son pensamientos de Maui.

Muchas gracias a Noa, mi invaluable betareader.

Moana y lo demás pertenece a Disney. El único fin que persigo es entretenimiento.

Capítulo 1

El sol caía lánguidamente en el pequeño atolón, recientemente convertido en patio de Juegos de Maui y Moana.

El inocente juego de Tu la Traes que venían jugando se tornó, luego de que Moana le arrebatara el collar de dientes a Maui, en un juego de Prendas. Varios minutos después ambos andaban en paños menores, con la mayor inocencia, que años de juegos y franca amistad les permitía compartir. Luego del enésimo intento fallido de atraparla y con las carcajadas contagiosas de la chica, Maui perdía la esterilla y los calzones de hoja.

-HEY! –Dijo enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Pero Moana siguió con el juego, echando a correr riendo. Maui extrañado de la osadía o ingenuidad de la chica, dejo de lado la estupefacción inicial y le siguió dando zancadas sonriendo pícaro.

-Ja!-Con un rápido movimiento el pequeño sarong de Moana caía al suelo. Maui clavó a propósito la mirada en los ojos de Moana, con todas sus fuerzas para no desviarla indiscretamente. No tuvo tiempo de formular ni una palabra cuando el top de Moana se estrellaba de lleno en su cara y la joven continuaba con la broma, riendo de lo más despreocupada. O al menos eso creyó Maui. En la mente de Moana, el pudor luchaba contra la resolución de seguir adelante. –Solo un poco más-musitó para sí.

-Basta ya de juegos, Moana!-Gritó indignado Maui.-¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?!-la espetó.

Moana sostuvo su intensa mirada.-SI!-respondió con aplomo. Era el momento. El momento que había estado imaginado y planeando por años.

Con un suspiro, Maui tomó asiento en la suave grama bajo los árboles. Moana se sentó a su derecha. Pero ¿por dónde comenzar?

-Maui…Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que tenías un origen humano. Aun siendo un semidiós, esa parte de ti sigue viva. Tienes sueños y deseos igual que nosotros. No hay nada malo, ni incorrecto en eso, es una parte de ti que debes aceptar y atesorar.-Se tomó unos segundos para ver la posición del sol en el cielo, empezaba a atardecer.

-Yo, no podría ser más empática contigo, siendo humana, pero creo firmemente, no, por favor, no me interrumpas, solo escúchame.-dijo al tiempo que alzaba la mano para detener a Maui que ya iba a interrumpirla.

-Escucha-,mientras le miraba a los ojos.-Soy humana, pero creo que después de todo lo que he pasado, de todo lo que hemos pasado y superado juntos, me merezco un poco de crédito. No me veo como una frágil humana, me siento igual a ti, en todos los sentidos. Somos iguales, Maui.-

Maui, visiblemente inquieto, luchaba por mantener las manos en su regazo y la vista fija en el verde césped. Sabía perfectamente adonde se dirigía esa conversación; lo que más había temido y deseado a la vez.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, si hay algo en medio de nosotros no son ni los Dioses, ni la Humanidad, ni las costumbres, ni el futuro. Son nuestros prejuicios.-Maui palideció.-¿Qué?-dijo en una voz casi inaudible. Moana volvió la vista al piso y continuó tras un suspiro.-No hace falta disimular, es obvio que ya cruzamos esa línea hace tiempo.-

Pasaron unos minutos. Discretamente Maui bajó ambas manos a sus costados, para ocultar de la vista sus palmas empapadas en sudor frío.

La verdad es que no era una revelación, ni nada inesperado para ninguno. Hasta la Gran TE FITI lo había previsto. Sencillamente la vida sigue su curso, quieran o no quieran sus protagonistas, el sentimiento había nacido hacía tiempo y pujaba por más.

Maui sintió la leve caricia de unos dedos sobre su mejilla derecha y la suave presión de Moana sentándose en su regazo. Su corazón aceleró de 60 a 140 latidos en un nanosegundo. Pero la tierna mirada llena de confianza de Moana le relajó.

Cerciorada de tener toda su dócil atención, prosiguió con una voz más queda.- Hay cosas que una mujer solo puede consultar con otra mujer, y aunque no lo hubiera creído hace unos años, mi madre fue la mejor confidente. Me habló de lo que significa esto, este sentimiento y…también lo que ocurre con nuestros cuerpos.-Le miró con timidez, aunque resuelta a continuar. Maui asintió con la mirada,apremiándola para continuar. Tal vez esta charla era demasiado íntima, pero Moana esperaba tuviera el efecto de despertar más que un letargo.

-Cuando dos seres se aman, la naturaleza sigue su curso. Los sentidos de sus cuerpos siguen un patrón y encuentran la forma de expresar lo que sienten.- Se detuvo un momento para disfrutar del calor que bailaba en sus mejillas y que empezaba a contagiarse a las del semidiós.-Las caricias siguen a los besos y estos toman más profundidad; de un roce a ambas lenguas tocándose…es un preámbulo de lo que sus cuerpos compartirán; el deseo imperioso de sentirse uno adentrándose en otro-.

Las uñas de Maui se enroscaban en la hierba, pero seguía quieto en su sitio, completamente embelesado, absorbiendo cada palabra. El paisaje de frente se pintaba como brochazos borrosos; solo podía ver esa boca. Sus ojos empecinados en seguir cada movimiento de esos labios.

-Mamá me dijo que cada mujer es diferente, pero las sensaciones son más o menos similares…cuando la persona que amas te acaricia o toca ciertas partes, se siente como, como, mm, choques eléctricos… Cuando llegue el momento, ambos lo sabrán. No es algo que se deba planificar o que esté definido con pasos como un ritual;es la expresión física de lo que tú y la persona que amas sienten…La entrega intima…hacer el amor.-

Ya no había marcha atrás, así que presta a no hacer más paradas, continuó.-Las manos dan lugar a las bocas que van al cuerpo. Sus labios acariciando la piel sensible provocan una sensación de placer. Más aun en la piel del cuello, los pechos, la parte interna de los muslos…y en medio de ellos.- Moana cerró los ojos para darse valor y continuar sin advertir que sus manos se habían posado en los pectorales de Maui.-Entonces, se siente un cosquilleo en el vientre,como pequeñas olas que rompen contra la playa, una tras otra…hasta que una más grande avanza tierra adentro, como los chorros de Alofaaga. Y moja toda la playa, la arena, todo.-A esta altura Maui estaba más que erecto, pero la serenidad de Moana, quien también lo había notado pero optado por ignorar le ayudaba a mantener el control.

Moana hablaba cómo si su madre, Sina, fuera quien hablara por su boca.-Los cuerpos de un hombre y de una mujer son tan diferentes y a la vez tan perfectos complementándose. Tú tienes una cavidad sumamente sensible y él un apéndice igualmente sensible. Cuando haces el amor, él penetra por esa cavidad, que estará lubricada por tu propio placer. Luego seguirán un lento movimiento de vaivén hasta que encuentren el ritmo que mejor les sienta. En cierto punto, duele un poco porque romperá una pequeña piel, pero solo será la primera vez y pasará pronto. Y la sensación que sigue es de plenitud total.-

De repente el mundo se hizo presente para ambos, al notar que ya ninguna ave cantaba su canción de arrullo, el sol se había ocultado quien sabe hace cuánto. Y volvieron a su pequeño universo.

-Maui…eso es lo que quiero.-Alzó la mirada con reticencia hasta que tuvo los ojos ámbar de Maui clavados en los suyos, inquiriendo su mismísimo corazón. -Te...deseo….-. Unos minutos eternos pasaron hasta que Maui escuchó sus propias palabras susurrantes en su propios oídos, casi como si no las hubiera pronunciado; como traídas por el perfumado viento.

-Yo también, Moana.-

* * *

Notas del autor:

Los ojos de Maui-Siempre he pensado que son castaño claro, como en la mayoría de los habitantes de Samoa. Pero algunos autores los han descrito como oscuros. En fin. Percepciones de cada quien.

El atolón es invención mía. No es la isla de Maui.

Sarong-pieza de tela que se ciñe a la cintura.

Alofaaga- respiraderos de origen volcánico en la isla Savai´i , en Samoa. Aparecen brevemente en la película cuando Moana corre por la costa y en el corto Gone Fishing.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Lentamente sus labios se encontraron, primero con un roce tímido, luego con más y más intensidad, girando sobre sí mismos, como remolinos. Maui podía sentir los pequeños espasmos corriendo por sus hombros y espalda. Cada vez que atrapaba el labio inferior de Moana sentía como si corriera lava espesa en lugar de sangre por las venas de sus antebrazos. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había soñado con esa boca, cuantas noches de insomnio trazando en su mente las curvas perfectamente redondeadas de sus labios. Eran tan suaves,tan dulces, tan ansiosos de más. Sonreía en el beso, al recordar cuan sensual era que tuviera el labio superior ligeramente más grande que el inferior.

Moana, por su parte, repasaba en su imaginación cada porción, cada trazo, cada arruga que ella misma había memorizado pero jamás había probado antes. Los labios de Maui eran carnosos, grandes,mucho más que los suyos y al mismo tiempo no avasallaban. Era como un baile, a veces dominaba él, a veces ella, unas veces despacio, otras rápido y exigente. Sin embargo el deseo creciendo en ambos estaba provocando que el ritmo se tornara más desesperado, más ardiente, ávido de más.

Estando tan cerca, ella en su regazo, Maui podía sentir la furiosa llamarada incendiando su bajo vientre. Y estaba seguro que no era el único. El fuego desatado por ella misma le pasaba factura, incitándola a imitar el vaivén que imaginaba seguiría Maui cuando tomara control y dieran el siguiente paso. Así, frotando su vientre contra la base del miembro del semidiós, siguieron avanzando, adentrándose en el huracán de emociones que los atrapaba.

Los labios de Maui descendieron por su cuello, y Moana no pudo evitar gemir. Cada beso arrancaba gemidos, suspiros, aun su lengua la enloquecí no podrían durar mucho así; Maui estaba deseoso de probar más de esa tersa piel canela. Moana sabía lo que seguiría; su mente se anticipaba a imaginar que porción de su piel rozarían esos labios, sabía que el camino iba hacia el sur. Las enormes y cálidas manos, que sostenían su espalda y nuca, la alzaron levemente para reclinarla hacia atrá llegó a sus pechos, Maui se detuvo. Alzo la vista para mirarla, Moana tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y mordía su labio inferior. Algo que ella hacía cuando se concentraba. Sonrió y continúo. La danza rítmica de una hoja sobre la superficie de un río era el recorrido de su lengua. Moana contuvo el giro, cada descenso, cada ascenso le provocaba una sensación que ni siquiera había podido imaginar. Era como ser acariciada por una lluvia de plumas y al mismo tiempo arañada por pequeñísimas espinas. Absolutamente contradictorio; y al final un regusto dulce bajo la lengua.

Con sus sentidos sobreexcitados podía sentir la humedad de Moana, sobrepasando los labios cerrados de su frágil sexo. "Cálmate, Maui, por los dioses, ve despacio"

Moana sintió que la recostaba sobre la fresca hierba. Abrió los ojos y miró a Maui abandonando sus senos y girándose hacia su estrecha cintura. Con suaves mordidas sobre la sensible piel de su costilla derecha, le arrancaba risitas. Se detuvo y siguió con la izquierda bajando por su cintura. Con una última caricia, mitad beso,mitad mordida, Maui se alzó apoyando las palmas de su manos sobre la hierba a los costados de su bella amante. Quería contemplarla iluminada por la luz azulada de la luna. No supo si era una jugarreta de su imaginación o realmente la piel bronceada brillaba levemente con un reflejo nacarado. Aun la piel húmeda por su saliva emitía un ligero brillo. Acarició con la mano derecha su muslo y lo flexionó levemente. Siguió contemplándola sin perder de vista como las fosas nasales de Moana vibraban imperceptiblemente.

Mirándola a los ojos, sin más venia que un leve aleteo de sus pobladas pestañas, Maui se inclinó.

* * *

Notas del autor:

No soy poeta, así que, demándame, ¡ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

De niña Moana solía recostarse en la playa y dejar que las olas que lamían la arena rozaran sus pies. Conforme subía la marea, esas mismas olas acariciaban sus pantorrillas, sus muslos y así hasta cubrirla casi completamente. El agua fresca del océano enfriaba su tostada piel. Finalmente contenía la respiración mientras la última ola la cubría completamente y abría los ojos para ver el cielo a través del espejo invertido del agua.

Esas sensaciones se repetían ahora con Maui. Primero tímidamente presionando sus labios, luego atrapándola con su boca y finalmente su lengua. Esa lengua que tras su recorrido enviaba escalofríos directo a su columna, obligándola a arquearse. Estaba relajada y sin embargo, sentía que por momentos dejaba de respirar. Mordió su labio inferior para que sus gemidos dejaran de escaparse por su boca.

Al poco rato, sintió que Maui abandonaba su sexo.-Quiero oírte, Moana…no te silencies.-

Ruborizada y al mismo tiempo halagada, sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Esta era una fiesta de sentidos para los dos. No había porque reprimirse. Maui continuó.

La marea subía por su cuerpo, cada vez más fría. Moana podía sentir que algo se avecinaba. La última ola rompería contra su playa. La sensación fría se acentuó de a poco y luego más y más rápido. –Maui…la ola…-Susurró. Entonces todo explotó dentro de ella. Con el último estremecimiento, gritó desde su pecho. Maui sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para besar su mejilla. La observó por algunos minutos, esperando que su respiración se normalizara.

Cuando Moana abrió los ojos finalmente, Maui la alzó de a poco hasta dejarla sentada frente a él descansando sus pantorrillas sobre las piernas gruesas como troncos. Entonces ella percibió la humedad entre sus muslos. Luego desvió la vista al regazo de Maui. Su erección rozaba sus labios. Se acercó un poco más. Con una mano algo temblorosa lo tomó y muy despacio avanzó hasta que la punta entró un poco y quedo cubierta por sus labios.

Un suave gemido la sustrajo de su abstracción. Levantó la vista. Maui tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados fuertemente. Una línea de sudor resbalaba por su sien y pequeños espasmos corrían por sus hombros.

Las hojas de los arboles se mecían al compas de la fría brisa nocturna, emitiendo un sonido suave y sedante. El tiempo se detuvo. Alrededor de su cintura Moana sintió posarse mariposas juguetonas; eran los dedos de Maui que la atraían hacia si en un abrazo. Sintió su nariz rozar la curva entre su cuello y hombro derecho. Maui, con premura, aspiraba su aroma. Memorizando cada nota olfativa: El dulce olor a aceite de coco, la fragancia de las flores de frangipani e hibisco. Y el indudable aroma marino de su reciente orgasmo.

En la mente de Maui las ideas corrían desbocadas, se tropezaban, chocaban y se hacían añicos. No podía formular ningún pensamiento coherente, sentía su mente absolutamente atestada de ideas. Y al mismo tiempo estaba en blanco. Ahora el frío crecía en su estomago. Iba a hacerla suya. Como las lentas corrientes de lava pahoehoe y las nyragongo, las más rápidas de la tierra; así quería hacerle el amor. Quería que sintiera en su cuerpo todo lo que él había estado guardado en secreto. Toda la ternura, el cariño, la gratitud, el amor. Y el ímpetu, el ardor y la locura de su deseo.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Lentamente, con la mano izquierda recostándola sobre la grama y con la derecha sosteniendo su nuca, Maui posó su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella. Su piel ardía por la cuidada cabellera, orgullo del semidiós, le hacía cosquillas. Los ojos de Moana no podían ver nada más que el iris claro de unos ojos que la contemplaban amorosos. Ni arboles, ni hojas, ni la luna. Solo sus ojos. Cerró los suyos para concentrarse en sentir los labios que ya empezaban a posarse tiernamente en un breve beso indescriptiblemente dulce.

Y así, con infinita delicadeza, Maui empezaba a abrirse camino, penetrando hasta su espíritu.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Frangipani- flor plumaria o sacuanjoche.

Corrientes pahoehoe- corrientes de lava espesa,característica delos volcanes hawaianos.

Corrientes nyragongo- las corrientes de lava más rápidas jamás registradas, propias del Volcán Nyragongo en la República del Congo, África.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Los fríos rayos de la luna atravesaban las hojas de los árboles, reflejando sombras en las mejillas sonrosadas de Moana. Resuelta a no pensar, solo sentir. Los únicos sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos eran la respiración agitada y suaves jadeos de Maui. Con sus pequeñas manos se sujetaba de los omóplatos grabados y sus uñas empezaban a clavarse en la piel cubierta de leyendas. Concentrada en el intenso olor salado y térreo del semidiós, notó algo desgarrarse dentro de sí, seguido de escozor y, con ello un sollozo apagado nacía en su garganta.

-Shshshsh…tranquila.-Murmuró dulcemente Maui en su oído para reconfortarla, mientras la sensación dolorosa daba paso lentamente, muy lentamente al placer.

Los labios de Maui volvían a su boca para besarla mansamente. "Despacio, con delicadeza" se decía a sí mismo.

El cadencioso vaivén aumentaba paulatinamente. El flujo y reflujo prolongaba su compás trayendo consigo el éxtasis para ambos. Maui cortó el beso para acomodarla en sus brazos, y seguidamente volver a su boca, degustando cada resquicio con fruición. Se dejó guiar en su tránsito por los gemidos ahogados que descendían, retumbando, en las paredes de su propia garganta. Hermosos sonidos que conmovían cada fibra de su ser.

Moana podía jurar que todo en su interior, cada espacio, iba siendo ocupado indefectiblemente por una presencia descomunal, un mana indescriptiblemente poderoso hasta sentir que el suyo se fundía en él. La sensación era demasiado intensa, tanto que ya no veía más que sombras borrosas. Creía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. Maui podía sentir como Moana se entregaba más y más a él. Se regaló unos momentos para aspirar nuevamente la esencia de su perfumada piel, trazando líneas imaginarias sobre su mejilla y oreja, con sus labios anhelantes.

El reflejo de la luna llena danzaba sobre las pequeñas olas de la lagunilla del atolón.

Silenciosamente en las entrañas del semidiós, el magma empezó a agitarse. Lo que empezó como pequeños torbellinos se tornó en rápidas corrientes. Con sublime violencia la roca fundida giraba, se agitaba dentro de la cámara, pujando por salir. De pronto, las paredes de Moana, que lo contenían, empezaron a temblar, a desmoronarse, con el imparable placer que la alcanzaba.

-…M-Maui…-gimoteó con voz , con un bramido ronco,echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sosteniéndose sobre antebrazos y codos, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por contenerlo tan solo unos minutos más, pero finalmente se rindió. El magma ascendió e hizo erupción con toda la potencia de su propio culmen.

Moana percibió un resplandor traspasar sus parpados cerrados y abrió los ojos de una vez; la piel de Maui relumbraba, o mejor dicho cada tatuaje brillaba con una luz fluorescente, como el océano cuando las colonias noctambulas de chispa de mar florecen.

Lentamente Maui se fue abandonando al sopor. Apoyó su frente sudorosa en el pecho y los brazos que ahora lo acunaban. El fulgor azulado del tapiz que se extendía por el cuerpo del semidiós se fue extinguiendo de poco. Y con él, se acallaba el rugido que segundos antes había brotado de su lastimada garganta.

Notas del autor:

Chispa de mar-Brillo azul verdoso que a veces se ve al pisar la arena o nadar en algunas playas. Es producido por un diminuto organismo marino, Noctiluca Scintillans, que emite bioluminiscencia como defensa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Notas previas:

Sina es mi personaje favorito.

El espacio entre los dientes de Maui se llama Diastema. Tan lindo él :3

Pāua- concha tallada de abulón Haliotis Iris. Es el dije de Moana.

Va' a- canoa, en samoano.

La suave brisa del amanecer mecía al unisonó los collares de pāua y de dientes que colgaban de una rama cercana.

Los hermosos colores magentas y ocres tímidamente iban extendiéndose en el lejano horizonte. Un nuevo día rompía con toda su belleza cromática, haciendo cantar alegremente a las aves, inquilinos temporales del atolón.

El coro de gorjeos y chirridos alcanzó los oídos de Maui. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados largo tiempo después de despertar, captando los sonidos circundantes que anunciaban el amanecer. Un dulce aroma iba y venía hacia su nariz. Giró su rostro, aun con los ojos cerrados, buscando la fuente del perfume. Moana…

Las cosquillas sobre las raíces de sus rizos en la base de su nuca despertaron a la joven, que dormía recostada sobre la mullida almohada de un brazo tatuado. Los últimos retazos del sueño desvaneciéndose con su adormilada risa. Maui…

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente. Moana se giró, sus ojos cerrados, buscando el pecho de Maui para seguir disfrutando del calor del tibio cuerpo. Aspiró con fuerza y captó enseguida el olor que ahora estaría grabado a fuego en su memoria, por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Los pescadores volvían con su valiosa carga a la playa de Motunui, después de una productiva noche de luna llena.

Sina, sentada en el tronco curvado de una palmera, observaba las olas rompiendo en el distante arrecife. Moana, su pequeña navegante. Siempre tan valiente y osada. Cuán lejos había llegado. Volviendo la vista al poblado, imágenes de su niñez aparecían sin cesar. Moana corriendo tras los botes de pesca, trepando a los cocoteros como los más hábiles recolectores, bailando con la abuela en el atardecer. Y navegando hacia el horizonte sin más compañía que su propia fe.

Sina suspiró, mientras jugaba con la arena bajo sus pies. Su otrora pequeña niña había superado con creces sus expectativas. Había llegado tan lejos. Tan lejos como arriesgar todo por su propio pueblo, enrolándose en una aventura hacia lo desconocido. Cada noche de esas interminables semanas, mientras la vida moría lentamente en Motunui, Sina no había cesado de orar a los dioses por su regreso, sana y salva. Y al final, ella había vuelto triunfante, con su modesta sonrisa, con nuevas historias y recuerdos de criaturas fantásticas y dioses. No dioses lejanos e intocables como en las leyendas, sino dioses como ellos, de carne y hueso.

El brillo en los ojos de Moana cuando contaba una y otra vez su aventura, no podría escapársele a su madre. Moana había vuelto después de devolver el corazón, pero había dejado algo atrás. Algo que la llamaba de vuelta.

Lo sabía. Su corazón de madre no se equivocaba. Esas conversaciones de mujer a mujer a media voz, cerca de la playa, _ligeramente_ indiscretas, lejos de los oídos del amoroso aunque paranoico padre, tenían una razón de ser.

Los hijos tienen que volar algún día, se decía Sina. Moana, aunque destinada al nacer a gobernar, había creado una nueva casta por derecho propio. Su pueblo se expandiría allá por donde hubiera islas que colonizar y prosperaría.

Había moldeado su propio destino. Nada había contenido a su hija de tomar la aventura. Y nada la retendría ahora en esa pequeña isla. Esa era la certeza en su corazón. Si había ganado el favor de los dioses, cabría esperar que estos bendijeran más a su hija. Y esa bendición podría tener un precio; el precio del adiós.

Sina se incorporó para dirigirse hacia la orilla, posando la mano sobre su corazón.-A donde quiera que vayas, deseo que seas feliz, mi niña.-Susurró.

* * *

Permanecieron abrazados una hora más. Ni Maui ni Moana querían soltarse de ese abrazo. Solo un poco más, tan solo unos minutos. Un poco más de ese calor. Aunque en el fondo de su mente sabían que compartirían miles de amaneceres como este.

Una pequeña llama discretamente se encendía en el pecho del semidiós. Nuevamente el deseo bajo su piel. Las imágenes y los sonidos de la noche anterior llenaron su mente. La deseaba una vez más. No sabía si vocalizarlo o contenerse. Tal vez era muy pronto. O quizás más tarde podrían… Oh, ¡al cuerno con todo!

La estrujó contra su pecho y deslizó su boca hacia el hombro de Moana, que se apoyaba sobre el brazo tatuado.-…Moana…por favor…- murmuró junto a su oído.

Moana se ruborizó al entender la tímida suplica. Temprano había ponderado si sería prudente, pero no se había sentido tan osada como para pedirlo. Pedirle al hombre que amaba que le hiciera el amor una vez más. Sonrió. Juguetonamente y sin parar de sonreír mordisqueó el lóbulo de Maui. – ¡Ñam!- Maui soltó una risita perezosa.

Ya no estaban la luna y las estrellas acompañándolos, pero la luz de la mañana les permitió estudiarse en silencio, bajo el fresco resguardo de los árboles. Lo que el tacto había cincelado en la memoria, ahora los ojos lo registraban a plena luz. Tras recorrer con la mirada todo el cuerpo del semidiós, Moana contemplaba los tatuajes que cubrían su cuello. Esos diseños estilizados de dientes de tiburón, sus favoritos. Los que siempre había querido trazar con sus dedos. Se sorprendió a sí misma en el mismísimo acto en que sus dedos los recorrían inconscientemente. Buscó los ojos de Maui, inquiriendo alguna reacción. Los vio velados por el deseo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue Maui besándola con imperiosa fogosidad. Y ella misma perdiéndose con él.

Sus manos corrían desmandadas por la espalda del semidiós. Maui la apretaba contra sí, deseando fundirse con ella. Sus dedos enormes no paraban, acariciando con ligera rudeza las curvas femeninas, enroscándose cada vez que Moana arañaba sin querer su piel morena. Acariciandose mutuamente como si el mundo acabara mañana y solo tuvieran ese día para amarse.

Moana no se percató de lo que estaba pasando hasta que volvió a sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. Estaba verdaderamente húmeda. Maui, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, ya lo había percibido. Se impulsó, girándose para ponerse sobre ella y se alzó sobre las palmas de sus manos. Moana lo observó respirar agitadamente, con el ceño fruncido. Inspiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse. No había porque correr. Tenían toda la eternidad. Si, la eternidad, porque en ese preciso instante Maui se juró que jamás volvería a estar solo.

Hicieron el amor sin pausa y sin prisa.

Maui besó cada milímetro de su piel canela, desde su enmarañado e indómito cabello hasta sus cosquillosos pies, desatándole a Moana un ataque de risa que de contagioso le sacó una que otra lagrimilla al fornido semidiós.

Luego se tomó el tiempo para dibujar con su boca y lengua sus curvas, concentrándose en los pechos de Moana tantas veces como quiso. Moana sentía los dientes de Maui rozando la sensible piel. Sonrió al recordar su pícara sonrisa; el pequeño espacio entre sus dientes incisivos y sus dientes inferiores graciosamente desiguales.

De repente Maui resopló por la nariz.

Se irguió bruscamente y buscó con su mirada la respuesta que tanto esperaba. Moana parpadeó, con las mejillas intensamente teñidas de carmesí. Entornó los ojos, muy despacio, con sus densas pestañas cubriendo su iris, invitándolo silenciosamente.

Maui se propuso observarla para no perder ni un segundo de sus futuras reacciones. Quería recordarlo todo, absolutamente todo. Iba a perpetuar en sus recuerdos cada expresión de ese bello rostro; Sus pestañas estremeciéndose y su mirada nublándose cuando empezaba a entrar en ella, la pequeña línea que se dibujaba en su labio inferior cuando fruncía la boca, esbozando un mudo suspiro. Sus pobladas cejas uniéndose en el entrecejo cada vez que una sensación demasiado intensa la alcanzaba. El rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas generosas.

Se detuvo un momento al advertir que Moana cerraba los ojos fuertemente, como sintiendo dolor.

– ¿Estás bien?- Susurró acariciando su hombro. Ella tornó a mirarle, con una sonrisa lo bastante apacible como para disipar el creciente temor de haberla lastimado.

Gruesas perlas resbalaban por la línea de su prominente mandíbula hasta su mentón y caían en la lustrosa piel del exultante cuerpo debajo, mezclándose con su transpiración. Las frágiles manos se aferraban con fuerza a los marcados brazos, extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Finalmente , Moana, su compañera y amante, mordía su labio justo antes de que éxtasis los alcanzara al mismo tiempo.

Maui posó su frente empapada en sudor sobre la frente de Moana. El intricado tapiz de su piel volvía a fulgurar. Y los gemidos al unísono brotaron de sus gargantas.

Moana abrió los ojos y alzando su mano acaricio la mejilla de Maui, nuevamente erguido sobre ella. Pesadamente el semidiós abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

Los ojos de Maui chispeaban como un lago de lava en plena noche. Moana lo supo al momento. Esa mirada la había visto antes. O mejor dicho, la había visto en una visión. Estando a una milla de distancia, el alter ego de fuego TE KA iba a dar su último golpe, justo sobre el desarmado semidiós, dispuesto a inmolarse por ella. Durante el hongi de despedida con la diosa TE FITI, las imágenes del rostro de Maui se había presentado frente a sus ojos. En ese momento no supo porque la diosa le presentaba esas visiones. Pero ahora, con la sensación de la hierba en su espalda y el calor irradiando por el cuerpo del excitado semidiós, Moana comprendió.

El destino había planeado desde el principio que el semidiós robara el corazón, purgara sus pecados por mil años interminables en esa isla rocosa, solo para dar tiempo que naciera Moana y el océano cruzara sus caminos. TE FITI lo sabía. Sabía que Maui la amaba. Y sabía que estarían juntos en un futuro. Futuro que la diosa había bendecido entonces. Futuro que se cuajaba en ese momento. Con la fuerza con la que el océano impulsaba su va 'a; así había impulsado sus destinos.

-Tal vez el océano te salvó por una razón...-El recuerdo amargo de esa noche en que Maui abrió su herido corazón para que ella viera quien era él realmente. La revelación se sintió como un golpe en el corazón de Moana. En ese instante tuvo la certidumbre que estarían juntos por siempre.

FIN

Notas del autor:

Si. Es lo que están pensando…Moana y Maui eternamente, jejeje.

Originalmente iba a ser un fanfic de 4 capítulos, pero sentí que debía darle un final más conciso. Es lo que creo y así lo siento. No hay nada que se les atraviese a dos adultos cuando alcanzan la edad en la que son capaces y libres de tomar el camino que desean juntos. Sea aquí en el 2017 o en una isla de Oceanía hace milenios.

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo.


End file.
